Los Detalles Hacen La Diferencia
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Era otra vez ese día del año en que las corporaciones distribuidoras de chocolates se vuelven millonarias: El 14 de Febrero. Por un decreto de la ONU todos los países debían darse un presente para estrechar las relaciones entre ellos. Eso significaba que Inglaterra también tenía que dar regalos, sin embargo, no contaba con que una de sus relaciones se estrecharía demasiado ese día.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Es de nuevo ese día del año. El día en que "las corporaciones distribuidoras de chocolates y peluches se vuelven millonarias", como el rubio de cejas pobladas -mejor conocido como Inglaterra- solía decirle al bien conocido: 14 de Febrero.

Tristemente, un breve recuerdo saltó en su mente: Hace un par de días, la Organización de Naciones Unidas decidió que todos los países deberían dar un presente sorpresa y debido a ello, el día de Inglaterra había sido nada más y nada menos que: E-S-T-R-E-S-A-N-T-E.

Ese preciso día, en la mañana, Alemania e Italia irrumpieron en su casa, y cabe mencionar que por sus respectivas diferencias de horario le habían molestado demasiado temprano; por lo que se encontraba un tanto desvelado, somnoliento y malhumorado.

Terminando de recibir sus presentes de parte de esos dos trogloditas, apareció Japón, con quien tomó tranquilamente una taza té rememorando varias épocas históricas, dándole como obsequio chocolates, los cuales el asiático agradeció de una manera muy formal. Sin embargo tiempo después el italiano y el alemán regresaron porque estaban buscando al susodicho nipón, arruinando nuevamente su paz.

Cuando los hubo corrido de su casa, llegó el pervertido friki del vino (generalmente llamado "Francia") el cual dejó una serie de cintas pornográficas en la casa del británico, y por ende, este último se tomó la molestia de depositarlas en la basura. También le lanzó una caja con bombones por la ventana, no se iba a dignar a ir a buscarlo para darle algo lindo.

Rusia pasó de igual manera esa tarde, pero esa es otra historia, que se prefiere no narrar debido a la ausencia de Halloween por esas fechas.

Y así pasó todo su día: huyendo, dando y recibiendo regalos. Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y el único que faltaba era América.

«Maldito friki de la comida rápida» ¿Es que no se iba a dignar a visitarlo aquel día? Tampoco es que quisiera verlo, ¿para qué querría tener a Alfred cerca ese día?, es decir, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

No estaba preocupado ni nada por el estilo, pero era bastante rara su ausencia, usualmente en días festivos el cowboy siempre hacía acto de presencia de una manera exagerada.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Nunca supo qué sucedió, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de América, sosteniendo una ridícula caja decorada. Siendo serio, ¿qué hacía él ahí?, ni siquiera supo cuando salió de su casa, mucho menos cuando llegó a ese lugar…

No obstante ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Hey, soy Inglaterra, abre la puerta! —no sabía exactamente cómo presentarse, así que por lógica grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras tocaba repetidas veces el timbre de la gran casa.

El americano por su parte, había pasado el día solo. No porque no le gustará, pero sinceramente preferiría quedarse a jugar con los videojuegos que el nipón le daba para probar y justo en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado matando zombies; por tal razón estaba descalzo, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera típica de su nación… Tampoco es que quisiera salir en esas fachas a ver a otros países.

Escuchó por ahí que la ONU había propuesto la idea de que todos los países se dieran obsequios entre sí para consolidar una mejor relación entre ellos. Seguramente los toquidos eran de los otros países que venían a dejarle cosas, después de todo, ¡era importante darle algo al héroe!

El rubio de los lentes seguía en lo suyo hasta que escuchó que de nuevo tocaban su puerta. No pensaba ir a abrir, pero en la pantalla del juego aparecía la gigantesca escritura de _Game Over_ , y molesto, se encaminó hacia la puerta

—¡Ya voy! —gritó cerca de la entrada de su casa y ya frente a esta, la abrió para encontrarse con la esmeralda mirada de su amigo inglés—. ¡Inglaterra! —el mayor sonrió ante la sorpresiva visita del rubio de menor estatura, ignorando por completo la molestia que sentía por haber sido interrumpido.

—¡Ten! —el de ojos verdes le estrelló en el pecho una cajita. Su contenido: dulces de coco y chocolates. Había conocido por mucho tiempo al menor, y no se tomó todo el día escogiendo esos presentes para él, es solo que tenía muchas de esas cosas en su casa y las colocó en la caja perfectamente adornada con un papel estampado de corazoncitos que se había molestado en forrar—. Feliz Catorce —dijo mientras se metía a la casa ajena como si fuera la suya.

—Gracias, Inglaterra —el estadounidense sonrió ante el obsequio que había recibido, lo cual le agradó tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando el británico se adentró a su hogar.

—Te guste o no me voy a quedar aquí. Me tomé la molestia de venir a estas horas porque no te aparecías por mi casa —mencionó el inglés mientras se quitaba su gabardina militar para dejarla colgada por alguno de los percheros del lugar—. ¡P-pero no creas que me preocupaba porque no te había visto en todo el día! —repitió el de ojos verdes de una manera totalmente exaltada mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosado ligero—. Es solo que lo indicó la ONU y como tú sabrás, siempre he sido muy formal en cuanto a deberes se trata.

El de cejas pobladas comenzó a analizar toda la sala, buscando alguna imperfección para echársela en cara al chico de los lentes, sin embargo, estaba todo bien arreglado.

«Tal vez es porque ha estado en su cuarto con videojuegos todo el día» pensó el europeo conociendo bien los hobbies del que tenía por amigo a un alienígena.

El norteamericano se giró y cerró la puerta tras él, observando como la nación extranjera estudiaba minuciosamente su casa, quizás en busca de "algún desastre", pero hacía dos días que no salía de su cuarto, por lo que todo estaba en su lugar.

Se había olvidado comprar un regalo para Inglaterra, pero no podía decirle, quedaría mal. ¡Y eso no es nada genial viniendo de tan increíble persona!, así que mientras su amigo estaba por ahí, él pensaría en algo, tal vez lo llevaría más tarde a comer en una de las tantas cadenas de comida rápida que le pertenecían.

Sí, eso sería bueno, una gran idea.

—¿Así que, me estabas esperando, Iggy? —el americano abrió los dulces que el mayor de edad le dio, atiborrándose de estos ya que eran de sus favoritos.

—¡N-no te estaba esperando, idiota! —mencionó poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¡E-es solo que... vine a regañarte! ¿Qué es eso de no darle ningún obsequio a ningún país?, es decir, ¡yo te crie! ¿qué se habrán puesto a pensar otras naciones de mí?

—Lo siento pero el tiempo se me fue muy rápido, ya sabes, ¡atendiendo asuntos de mi gran nación! —eso es lo que se hubiera entendido si el cowboy no tuviera la boca llena de chocolates. Una vez que se hubo pasado el gran bocado de golosinas, el rubio oscuro se dignó a hablar—. Pero tienes razón Inglaterra. ¡Si no mando nada ya no me reconocerán como un héroe!

—Nunca nadie te ha reconocido como tal cosa —se dijo para sus adentros el inglés mientras escuchaba los delirios de superioridad del de ojos celestes.

—Más tarde me encargaré de que todos reciban un presente de mi parte —sonreía triunfante el hombre tras los lentes ante tan genial idea que se la había ocurrido.

Claro, era su idea, debía ser genial.

—Como sea —replicó el chico amante de la brujería—, te advierto que no pienso ir a comer tu comida grasosa. En el peor de los casos terminaré cocinando para ambos. Deberías sentirte bendecido ya que no hago buenas obras tan seguido —después de esto el de ojos verdosos cruzó los brazos, más tarde le reprocharía al anfitrión de esa casa por atascarse los dulces sin ofrecer.

La gran curva de los labios del americano se fue desvaneciendo al escuchar la propuesta de Inglaterra, diciendo que este último se encargaría de _cocinar_.

—¡Nooo! —Si por algo era conocido el británico (incluyendo el hecho de que era un viejo pervertido, un borracho y un loco de la brujería), era porque su manera de cocinar era un desastre. Arthur debería trabajar en una planta de desechos radioactivos antes que en una cocina y el norteamericano no quería morir tan joven y tan guapo debido a los _trucos culinarios_ de su compañero.

—Quiero decir... ¡N-no te molestes! Es suficiente con los chocolates que me diste. ¡Así que yo voy a cocinar para ti, Iggy!

—¿Uh? Está bien. Te dejaré cocinar para mí en ofrenda por no haber ido a visitarme —de inmediato el amante del ocultismo se dirigió a las escaleras de la casa para ir a los cuartos superiores—. En lo que tú te entretienes yo subiré a tu cuarto. De seguro estabas jugando a algo _entretenido_ —después de esto hizo una sonrisa muy extraña y corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras arriba.

—¡Hey! No soy un pervertido como tú —el de anteojos se encaminó hacia la cocina, dejando que el inglés hiciera su santa voluntad.

El gentleman, cuando llegó al cuarto del más grande de estatura, comenzó a mirar el desorden que había y terminó escombrando un poco la habitación, o al menos hizo en la cama un lugar para sentarse.

Mientras esperaba por el de ojos celestes, se quedó pensando: ¿desde cuándo entre ellos había tanta confianza?; es cierto que fueron muy unidos cuando el mayor de edad aún era llamado "Reino Unido" y el de ojos claros era un pequeño ser indefenso.

Luego de eso sucedieron muchas cosas entre ellos, desde la convivencia y la fraternidad, hasta guerras y demás riñas, el de ojos verdes realmente no supo cuándo empezó a ser tan amigable con el cowboy después de su independencia.

Pero le dolía, realmente lo lastimaba. Jamás olvidaría cada momento compartido con el "Alfred" que actualmente conocía y sin embargo, ¿por qué había decidido quedarse?, ¿no iba solo a aventarle los chocolates y regresar a su nación?, todo era tan confuso cuando se detenía a pensar acerca de ese cuatro-ojos fanático de la comida rápida.

Por otro lado, el cowboy ya dentro su cocina, decidido, se paró frente al refrigerador observando su contenido: No había absolutamente nada.

¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No podía pedir su exquisita comida rápida ya que el británico dijo que no quería nada grasoso. ¡Y no dejaría que el inglés se riera de él, no!

Dio otra mirada entre las cosas que tenía cerca y alcanzó a distinguir un empaque que contenía carne de pavo cortada en rebanadas, rápidamente las tomó y se acercó a la barra.

Le llevó 15 minutos pero lo había logrado; preparó unos deliciosos sándwiches con la carne que había encontrado por ahí. Los metió en la tostadora y ahora se veían perfectamente bien. Aparte, había preparado un poco de té para el muchacho tras las cejas, y para él un litro de soda. El de ojos azules sonrió satisfecho, después de todo, no era tan mal anfitrión.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba con los diez sándwiches que alcanzó a hacer, el té y la soda en una charola. Le dio una última ojeada a su obra maestra. Quizás si hubiera cortado los sándwiches en forma de corazón y... ¿¡Qué demonios pensaba!? Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas ante la idea.

¡No, eso es para novios enamorados empalagosos! Iggy y él eran amigos. Sí. Amigos. ¡Nada más!

—¡Listo! —El de mayor estatura entró a su cuarto abriendo la puerta con una patada que le propició a la misma, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

El de cabellos más claros estaba como piedra sentado frente al televisor, sosteniendo el mando de la consola, mientras la pantalla tenía un tétrico letrero de _Game Over_. El amante de la brujería volteó lentamente, su cara estaba totalmente pálida.

—Eso... fue lo peor que he visto en mi vida —el menor se puso de pie—. ¿¡Quién rayos diseña estas co… oh, sándwiches, bueno, es mejor que tus horribles hamburguesas —no iba a agradecer por las atenciones, obviamente. Es lo mínimo que el de ojos azules podía hacer por él. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, cruzando finamente una de sus piernas mientras tomaba uno de los aperitivos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Es mejor que tus horribles hamburguesas —citó el americano imitando la voz del de ojos esmeralda, obviamente burlándose de este.

Se sentó dejándose caer al suelo, justo a un costado del menor, utilizando su cama para recargar su espalda; acto seguido tomó un sándwich y de una mordida acabó con la mitad del alimento. Estaba delicioso. Sin duda era un excelente cocinero.

Miró de reojo al inglés, estudiando la reacción de aprobación que este hizo al probar lo que minutos antes había preparado. Sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima al divisar aceptación del más chico.

Acabando el primer sándwich, el británico tomó la botella de soda, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que probó un producto gaseoso, así que la destapó y le dio un par de traguos, dejando la botella de donde la había tomado.

—Hace tanto que no tomaba algo así —dijo mientras se preparaba para comer otro sándwich, pero antes de tomarlo pudo divisar en uno de los muebles un poco de fruta, así que se acercó a tomar una manzana.

Vio que esta estaba en buen estado pero la limpió un poco de todas formas y se la llevó a la boca. Al sentir la miradita del cowboy giró su rostro, encontrando ambos ojos detrás de los cristales—. ¿Qué sucede? —mencionó de la forma más neutral del mundo.

Una manzana se muerde rápida y normalmente, así lo hacían las personas normales, y después estaba Inglaterra, mordiéndola de una forma tan poco normal, tal vez eso se podría considerar… ¿seductor?

Según Francis le había contado al estadounidense: La forma en la que muerdes una manzana es la forma en la que besas. ¿Por qué se lo había contado? Ni idea, pero ese día tuvo que huir del europeo si quería mantenerse pulcro de mente.

—¿Así de simple besas? —el de anteojos soltó esa risa tan típica de él. No había molestado al más pequeño de estatura en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar este gran momento?

El de ojos esmeraldas se ruborizó hasta las orejas con el comentario, inmediatamente se apresuró a lanzarle la manzana a Alfred en la cara, tratando de hacer un _fatality_ como el que le habían hecho minutos antes en el juego.

El estadounidense se quejó ante la agresividad del británico, pero bueno, de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado al _tsunderismo_ de éste.

El europeo se le fue encima, aprovechando que el mayor de estatura seguía sentado en el piso. Le tomó por el cuello de su playera y comenzó a zarandearlo del agarre de la misma.

—¿¡Crees que puedes desaparecer el 14 de Febrero sin más, ignorando que estuve esperándote todo el día!? ¡Eres la persona más malagradecida que conozco! —cuando el de mirada esmeralda se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizó un poco y miró al gringo mientras le sacudía con todas las fuerzas que tenían sus brazos, mascullando muchas cosas incoherentes—. Todo es tu culpa.

El sujeto que tenía por amigo a un alien se dejó hacer por el menor, normalmente era así: burlas, burlas y agresividad. Esa era una rutina a la que el de ojos celestes se había acostumbrado, ya era algo normal en su vida. Pero no era normal que Inglaterra le dijera ese tipo de cosas de una manera tan repentina, eso era completamente extraño.

—¿Qué me habías esperando todo el día? —un leve tono rojizo adornó las mejillas del anfitrión de la casa, sinceramente no se esperaba eso, pero de alguna forma las acciones del muchacho sobre sí le parecieron un poco tiernas, por lo que hizo algo que nunca creyó que fuera necesario—. ¿Cómo debería de tomar eso, Iggy? —Rodeó con sus grandes brazos al pequeño rubio susurrándole esto último al oído.

—¡N-no-no deberías tomarlo de ninguna manera!, ¡ninguna! —Suficiente tenía con decir palabras bochornosas y ahora se encontraba en una situación con la que no sabía cómo lidiar—. ¡S-Suéltame, Alfred! —El de cejas pobladas trató de separarse un poco del norteamericano, aunque su cuerpo no aplicaba la fuerza necesaria para que el mayor le soltase. Al darse cuenta de esto, sólo desvió su mirada, pues su rubor se había extendido enormemente—. S-si me sigues molestando me voy a ir. ¡Y-y no estoy jugando! —dijo exaltadamente el británico para que le soltase.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo el americano sentía cosas extrañas por el anglosajón, muchas veces lo pensó, pero lo único que decía para convencerse era que se trataba de un "amor fraternal". Pero amor fraternal no era querer besarlo de una forma poco amistosa, ni tampoco lo era querer tenerlo en su cama bajo el cuerpo propio.

—¿Me vas a dejar?, ¿cómo lo hiciste hace años? —Al mayor aun le dolía lo que pasó hace siglos. Sentía una inmensa tristeza al recordar la promesa que el europeo le había hecho, la de "volver", la cual no cumplió sino años más tarde, muy tarde…

Con una mano, el de azules ojos tomó el mentón del de ojos esmeralda, obligándole a verlo. El chico de ojos topacio atrajo más el cuerpo del de cejas pobladas para redirigir dicha extremidad la mejilla del más chico, acariciándole suavemente.

El británico aproximó lentamente sus labios, dando un suave toque a los del mayor. El contacto duró poco, pero a sentir del menor habían sido minutos completos. Inmediatamente este último se separó. Luego desvió su mirada, fijándola en la pantalla del televisor, quedándose dubitativo de sus propias acciones, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio más oscuro, él mismo tampoco sabía que debería hacer en ese momento.

Aun cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales con Francia para poder olvidar esos sentimientos, el _héroe_ de sus fantasías seguía siendo el americano.

El rubio mayor sonrió, esa actitud tan linda del menor siempre le había encantado, pero por obvias razones nunca se lo había dicho. El verlo así lo hacía pensar tantas cosas, quizá sí quería al inglés otra manera, tal vez, lo amaba.

—Como suponía, no sabes cómo besar, Iggy —el de ojos claros habló con una voz seductora al oído del rubio de mayor edad, y nuevamente con la mano que había tomado anteriormente su mejilla, volteó con delicadeza el rostro del menor, quedando frente a frente de nueva cuenta—. Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace —susurró cerca de los rosados labios del británico para después besarle, moviendo sus labios delicadamente sobre los ajenos, bajando su mano hasta la pequeña cintura de su amado, haciendo más cercano el contacto entre ambos.

El amante del ocultismo intentó separarse de aquel contacto con el de ojos azules, sin embargo, aquella cercanía hizo que terminara por responderle tímidamente a tan ansiado contacto.

Inmediatamente tomó el cuello del americano, lanzándole al piso, situándose él de cejas pobladas arriba de este, mentalizándose para no arrepentirse después. A diferencia del más alto de ambos, el europeo tenía bastante práctica en besos por culpa del francés, pero no quería acordarse del friki del vino justo ahora, así que trato de besarle como si fuera la primera vez en su vida, haciéndolo verdaderamente con la persona que amaba.

Los orbes claros del americano se abrieron de sobremanera al tener al menor encima de él de esa forma. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar pero desde luego que correspondió, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y dejándose llevar. Nunca pensó que eso podría llegar a pasar. Creyó que el rubio más bajo de estatura se molestaría, lo insultaría y se iría dejándolo solo con sus sentimientos y el corazón roto. Pero fue absolutamente lo contrario. Estaba realmente feliz, tanto, que sonrió en el transcurso del beso.

Subió lentamente las manos a la cabeza del chico británico, tomando su cabeza delicadamente e inclinándola, para así poder introducir poco a poco su lengua en la cavidad ajena, deleitándose con aquella nueva sensación.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

El europeo se limitó a quejarse un poco al sentir la lengua del de menor edad explorando minuciosamente su boca. Sabía que no se podía retirar en ese momento, es decir, aunque lo hiciera, el anfitrión de esa casa no le dejaría.

Con un poco de fuerza, Alfred comenzó darle la vuelta a la situación, y con cuidado fue depositando al menor de estatura en el suelo, quedando arriba. Después de un tiempo, soltó el rostro ajeno y colocó ambos antebrazos sobre el piso, a un costado de la cabeza del británico, depositando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas en los labios de este.

Cada sensación definitivamente le encantaba, era muchísimo mejor practicarlo que verlo en las películas románticas que eran producidas en su nación. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, produciendo una extraña sensación en su entrepierna.

Sorprendentemente, el europeo se dejó hacer, aceptando todo eso "porque se le daba la gana", definitivamente no iba a permitir estar debajo, pero solo por esa vez... Soltaba leves quejidos cuando el mayor le mordía, sin embargo, esto no le lastimaba, para ser sinceros le parecía bastante sensual la manera en que lo hacía. Trató de acomodarse mejor debajo del más alto, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo, colocando una de las piernas del rubio mayor entre las suyas, rodeando al mismo tiempo el cuello de este con sus brazos, haciendo que el contacto bucal se volviera más húmedo.

Arthur se había puesto a pensar en la incontable cantidad de veces que lo había hecho con Francis, y en ese momento, esos recuerdos le remordían la consciencia. Después del incidente en el que el rubio oscuro se independizó del más claro, este último acudió a Francia, destrozado, y a partir de ese entonces se convirtieron en una pareja con beneficios sexuales, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero así habían resultado las cosas.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del menor de estatura. No se merecía ni una pizca de cariño en ese momento, en realidad, no se merecía nada de la potencia que estaba sobre él. Pero aparte de lamentarse, en ese mismo instante quiso que el susodicho americano le hiciera suyo, que le follara brutalmente para reclamar no solo su cuerpo, sino también su mente, su nación, su corazón; anhelaba que le hiciera olvidar todas esas noches que tuvo junto con el francés. Fue el mayor error que pudo haber cometido en toda su historia.

Los lentes se le habían hecho una gran molestia para América, así que con una mano los retiró y los lanzó por ahí, para acariciar posteriormente los suaves cabellos rubios de la persona que tenía bajo sí.

El día en que Arthur llegase a amar a alguien de la forma en que ahora hacía con Alfred y que ese amor fuera correspondido, el día en que ese momento llegara, el británico podría por segunda vez en su vida ser realmente feliz.

La primera vez que lo fue ocurrió aquel día en el que encontró a una pequeña e inocente patria aún sin conocimiento del mundo a sus alrededores. Aquella nación que ahora tomaba el nombre de "Estados Unidos de América" pero que para el de orbes verdes siempre sería su pequeño: Alfred F. Jones.

Lentamente, el norteamericano abrió uno de sus ojos, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que Inglaterra se encontraba llorando. ¿Lo había lastimado? No, imposible, si lo hubiera hecho el gentleman inmediatamente se hubiera quejado, así que, ¿por qué lo hacía? Rápidamente separó sus labios del muchacho, dejando entre ellos un hilo de saliva que se había formado a causa del fogoso beso.

Miró preocupado al inglés e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: abrazarlo. Lo rodeó con cuidado pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarle que estaba con él, cualquier cosa que fuera la causa de su llanto, América lo solucionaría.

—No llores, Iggy. Por favor —le habló con la voz más consoladora que podía. Lo que menos quería era verlo así, quería verlo feliz, o al menos con su típico humor de siempre, pero no llorando.

Desde aquella vez en la guerra de Independencia sintió un abatimiento al ver al inglés arrodillado frente a él, le había hecho sentir horrible, y nunca en su vida iba a poder borrar esa dolorosa imagen. Al recordar eso, apretó con un poco más de fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

El rubio menor se aferró desesperadamente al de azules.

—Alfred —mencionó con una voz un poco cortada.

Años antes había decidido no hablar sobre lo que pasó después de "La Guerra de Independencia Americana" o al menos, no con el cowboy, pero en esos momentos, él, de todas las personas, es quien más debería saberlo. Así que decidió contarle la verdad—. Desde aquel momento en el que te i-independizaste, yo… fui mucho tiempo a ver a Francia para poder olvidarte. C-como lo siento. Perdóname, Alfred —se aferró lo más que pudo al cuerpo del anfitrión de esa casa, como si no quisiera que le soltase, dando a entender con su propio cuerpo que lo que necesitaba en ese mismo instante era a él… a nadie más que a él, y que se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, hazme olvidar que estuve en la cama de otra persona antes que contigo —y ante estas últimas palabras Arthur ya no pudo pronunciar más. Rompió en llanto. El inglés temblaba bajo el cuerpo de la Potencia Americana, respirando entrecortadamente mientras que las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas se tornaban tan dolorosas como para lograr ahogar toda palabra o sonido proveniente sí.

El mayor de estatura entristeció por un momento. ¿Qué había ido con Francia para olvidarlo a él?, muy profundo dentro de su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, sí, dolor, dolor que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco tras escuchar las últimas palabras que Inglaterra había dicho. Se separó un poco de él y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, levantándolo un poco para poder verlo.

—Te haré olvidarlo todo. Todo lo que te duela y te aflija, porque no quiero verte así, no lo soporto. Te quiero ver feliz porque te amo, Arthur. Te amo —en los ojos topacio del cowboy se notaba una sinceridad inmensa, algo que no muy a menudo era vista en este y algo que solamente conocía el británico.

Lentamente sus labios hasta una de las lágrimas que escurrían por las suaves mejillas de su amado, y la besó, limpiándola. Así hizo con todas las demás, se deshizo de cada una de esas saladas gotas con el roce de sus labios hasta que el de orbes esmeraldas dejara de llorar.

El gentleman creyó que le haría a un lado al saber aquel pasado suyo, sin embargo, se quedó perplejo ante las dulces palabras del más alto de ambos, y al sentir aquellos tiernos besos sobre sus mejillas se fue tranquilizando.

El americano acabó de secar las lágrimas ajenas, y enseguida se acercó a la boca del rubio más chico, besándolo como lo había hecho la primera vez, pero esta, en cambio, fue más delicada, como si cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte pudiese herir al que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

El extranjero, al sentir los labios de la nación contraria comenzó a calmarse, correspondiendo plenamente a la persona que había amado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Poco a poco su tristeza fue desapareciendo al sentir que era aceptado.

De nueva cuenta, Estados Unidos introdujo su lengua en la boca del inglés, deleitándose con aquel contacto mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente por el torso ajeno; y así fue recorriéndolo, hasta llegar al cinturón del uniforme del menor, el cual comenzó a desabrochar lentamente.

La idea de que el francés lo había tocado de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba a punto de hacer, le hacía enojarse. No quería que nadie más lo hiciera, se estaba escuchando muy egoísta, pero si se trataba de Inglaterra, absolutamente no lo haría, no lo compartiría.

Cuando el cinturón estuvo desabrochado, se dio paso a hacer lo mismo con la camisa del susodicho británico. Y terminando aquello, se separó de boca de su amado para poder admirar perfectamente el cuerpo de este.

—Eres tan lindo, Iggy —mencionó desde arriba, admirando el blanquecino pecho del de ojos esmeralda.

Instantáneamente se acercó al torso que estaba frente a él, y fue depositando pequeños besos en el, y de vez en cuando, mordidas y lamidas, mientras colocaba ambas manos en la cintura del mejor de estatura para acomodarse mejor entre este.

—¡N-no soy lindo!, ¡idiota! —alcanzó a mascullar entre gemidos el inglés. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante tales palabras.

El anfitrión soltó una risilla al escuchar los lindos insultos provenientes de la boca del de orbes verdes, pero no dejo de lado lo suyo. Fue bajando por el cuerpo de su adorado "Iggy" dejando un camino de besos, y en ocasiones, marcas rojas que sus dientes provocaban al morder, incluso sentía como la agitada respiración del menor hacía que su vientre se moviera rápidamente.

Sin duda alguna los chocolates que tanto le gustaban no eran nada en comparación a la dulce piel del rubio claro, podía inundar sus fosas nasales con la esencia de este último que se le hacía tan embriagadora. Simplemente: le encantaba.

Rápidamente llegó al pantalón del de ojos esmeralda, al parecer había alcanzado a la mejor parte. Notó que había un bulto en el pantalón de Inglaterra e inmediatamente sonrió.

—¿Debería de atender aquí abajo? —canturreó el rubio oscuro mirando desde abajo al menor, el cual se encontraba haciendo una cara sumamente adorable. Se acercó a la entrepierna del inglés y pasó la lengua por encima de esta, sin dejar de mirar al rostro del menor.

—¿¡Qu-quién en su sano juicio pregunta esas cosas!? —no sabía si era él o el momento, pero la acción que realizó el de azules ojos al dirigirse a su entrepierna le había resultado bastante… ¿excitante?

Si, "excitante" era la palabra correcta, aunque el inglés se limitó a llevar el dorso de su mano a cubrir ligeramente su boca, que aún se encontraba jadeante debido a la intensidad de la situación.

—Voy a tomar eso como un "sí" —respondió el americano ante la interrogante, colocando sus dedos en la pretina del pantalón verde del menor, tirando de este hacia abajo, para encontrarse con el apretado bóxer que aprisionaba la erección del de ojos verdes.

Relamió sus labios con una sonrisa seductora, acto seguido, acercó su boca al bulto que se había formado y comenzó a lamer la punta de la virilidad del rubio más claro, aún sobre los interiores de este mientras utilizaba sus manos para masajearle aquella zona íntima de vez en cuando.

—No tomes las cosas como se te dé la ga… —trató de reclamarle al de ojos claros cuando este último le retiró los pantalones, sin embargo, al sentir la cálida lengua del americano recorrer su miembro no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro gemido en el proceso.

Al cowboy a veces le llegaba a la mente la imagen del de orbes esmeralda haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Francia, lo que le llenaba de una inmensa ira e incontrolables ganas de marcarlo, aunque eso se escuchase no solo mal, sino egoísta y rudo a la vez; pero así era, quería poseerlo y hacerle saber al mundo que Arthur era suyo y viceversa.

La ropa interior del gentleman estaba mojada completamente con saliva y líquido pre-seminal, así que América optó por tomar el resorte de los interiores y retirarlos, dejando a la vista el erecto miembro del británico.

Inglaterra agradeció internamente que el de orbes topacio le retirara la ropa interior, ya que se estaba volviendo realmente un tormento tenerla ceñida al cuerpo, pero quiso que se lo tragara la tierra cuando su erección quedó totalmente expuesta, aún no podía creer lo que pasaba.

—Mira lo que me acabo de encontrar —miró fugazmente al de ojos esmeralda, el cual se encontraba callando los lindos soniditos que emergían desde su garganta—. Un maravilloso dulce inglés —dicho esto introdujo la hombría del chico de cejas pobladas a su boca.

Soltó un gemido muy _poco_ propio de un hombre al sentir su hombría entrando lentamente a la boca del mayor de estatura.

El norteamericano, por su parte, tenía más o menos la idea de cómo practicar sexo oral, ya que por curiosidad había decidido ver una que otra película pornográfica de las que se producían en su nación.

Pasaba su lengua por todo el largo del miembro del europeo y ocasionalmente chupaba la punta, sintiendo el tibio líquido que salía de este; también utilizaba su mano para así proporcionarle mayor placer al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo.

—N-No sig...—Una sensación sumamente ardiente recorrió su cuerpo al sentir aquella parte tan delicada de él ser recorrida por el de ojos claros.

El extranjero colocó sus manos sobre los cabellos rubios del estadounidense, enredando sus dedos entre estos y tirando muy despacio de los mismos en los momentos en que se sentía realmente a desfallecer de goce.

—De-detente, v-voy a venirme... —logró susurrar entre gemidos, no quería correrse en la boca de la persona que momentos atrás estaba besando tan apasionadamente.

Al escuchar las palabras del menor, Alfred no hizo más que sonreír y seguir con lo suyo.

—Adelante, hazlo —aunque esto se le entendió muy poco ya que aún tenía en boca probando la virilidad del rubio más chico.

—No, n-no está bien... —el de ojos esmeralda sintió un ligero espasmo recorrer su columna y sus gemidos inmediatamente se ahogaron. Había eyaculado en la boca del americano.

El inglés aflojó un poco el agarre de los cabellos del mayor y desvió la mirada, ya que estaba realmente apenado de haberlo hecho en la boca de Estados Unidos.

El cowboy se pasó el espeso líquido que había salido del miembro del menor de estatura. Tenía un sabor un poco extraño, pero a pesar de ello lo tragó sin problema. Todo lo que viniera de su amado estaría bien.

—¡S-serás…! ¿¡Quién es su sano juicio se pasaría eso!? —mencionó el gentleman habiéndose tranquilizado, viendo de reojo al más grande. Aunque lejos de sonar como un insulto, reproche o asco, se escuchó como si el de ojos verdes estuviera aún más avergonzado.

El rubio más oscuro de ambos se incorporó, lamiendo de sus labios los restos que quedaban de la esencia del británico. Su entrepierna comenzaba doler debido a la presión que el pantalón ejercía sobre esta; rápidamente se desabrochó su cinturón, y continuó con el pantalón, dejando ver que su erecto miembro aún seguía debajo de los boxers.

Acto seguido se acercó al inglés, depositando suaves besos en su blanquecino pecho. Fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó morder y lamer con suavidad mientras, subió una de sus manos hasta la boca del de ojos esmeralda, poniendo tres dedos sobre los labios de este.

—Lámelos, Arthur —le habló tranquilo, no quería que se escuchara como si fuera una orden. Esto de los dedos también lo había visto en películas. Según había observado, era para que su pareja no se lastimara al momento de que le penetrara. Y era algo que el americano no quería. Quería hacerlo sentir bien para que nunca olvidara ese momento.

Inglaterra estaba admirando boquiabierto el cuerpo del cowboy, cuando dijo aquello: "Lámelos, Arthur", esas palabras, con ese tono…

Un poco apenado por la situación, cerró paulatinamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que daba paso a que el de apellido "Jones" pudiese introducir esos tres dígitos en su boca y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente con la lengua.

El de orbes esmeraldas separó un poco más sus piernas para que el mayor de estatura pudiera acomodarse como mejor le placiera sobre él.

América, por su parte, agradeció internamente esta acción del anglosajón, pues pudo acomodarse mejor entre estas, haciendo que las intimidades de ambos rozaran más e inclusive, Estados Unidos comenzó a mover su cadera simulando una penetración. Se notaba que el rubio de mayor altura ya no aguantaba más, y lo sabía, porque su entrepierna comenzaba a punzarle cada vez más, pero procuraba soportarlo, ya que debía preparar a su pareja correctamente para que lo disfrutara. No quería que se viera como simple sexo, sino como algo más lindo y romántico. Algo que fuera adecuado para el de orbes verdes.

De manera tentadora, Reino Unido mordió ligeramente el dedo medio del cowboy, poniendo una cara entre lujuriosa e inocente, si es que esos dos adjetivos son posibles de juntar. Poco tiempo pasó para comenzar a lamer de manera un tanto sensual el mismo dígito que había mordido, dando paso a emitir sonidos un tanto "provocadores".

Al anfitrión de la casa le encantaba la forma en la que el pequeño cuerpo del europeo reaccionaba, sus acciones, sus gestos, todo. Quería ver mucho más. El sólo imaginar el cómo se vería cuando entrara en él, como se sentiría; tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que ni siquiera notó cuándo Inglaterra comenzó a morder su dedo.

Elevó un poco su rostro y se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar al británico chupando su dígito de la manera más erótica que se hubiera podido imaginar, más aparte había que sumar los excitantes sonidos que este producía al mojar el mismo.

No podía despegar su vista de la lasciva escena que se presentaba frente a sus azules ojos. Verlo lamer así… Oh Dios, se imaginaba tantas cosas que inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior. Quería hacerlo, ya.

Retiró sus dedos remplazándolos por su boca, olvidando completamente que minutos antes estaba chupando el órgano sexual del rubio más chico; e inmediatamente llevó estos mismos a la entrada del británico.

Con cuidado introdujo un dígito y lentamente comenzó a moverlo, sintiendo la humedad y calor de las paredes internas de su amado «Y pensar que pronto estaré ahí» pensó el estadounidense mientras profundizaba más el beso.

Después de unos placenteros momentos de _preparación_ , el europeo se separó sutilmente de aquel beso—. Date prisa Alfred. Te quiero dentro. —musitó el de esmeraldas ojos mientras proseguía a sostenerse del cuello de su pareja.

El escuchar al inglés pedir ser penetrado le provocó un ligero escalofrío a la potencia americana, no por ser raro ni nada parecido, pero pedirlo con esa voz le daba estímulos adicionales.

Después de unos minutos ingresó un segundo dedo en el interior del de verdes ojos, esta vez, separando un poco ambos dentro del gentleman. Esto lo hacía para dilatar de una manera más rápida aquella cavidad trasera en la que anhelaba estar lo más pronto posible.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, América comenzaba a perder la cordura, quería tener al rubio de mayor edad bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de placer, gimiendo para él, pidiéndole más.

Se juró que a partir de ese momento –si no es que desde hace mucho antes- no le entregaría ese país a nadie, lo mantendría esclavizado si fuera necesario, quería que fuera solo de él, que cumpliera con sus más grandes deseos egoístas quedándose a su lado por lo que les restaba de la eternidad. Después de unos momentos, no pudo soportarlo más.

Sacó sus dígitos de la entrada del extranjero y se separó del salvaje beso que habían formado. Con sus propias manos bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro erecto, el cual se encontraba ansioso por situarse dentro del inglés.

Rápidamente tomó las piernas del de orbes verdes, levantándolas y separándolas, para colocar la punta de su hombría en la entrada del rubio más claro.

—Arthur, ya no aguanto —dicho esto comenzó a entrar suavemente, sintiendo las paredes internas del británico apresar su virilidad.

El pecho del de menor estatura podía verse subir y bajar de una manera acelerada. Le lastimaba un poco sentir al rubio más oscuro penetrando lentamente su intimidad, aunque no mucho más de lo que le gustaba.

Sintió al mismo tiempo leves punzadas de dolor en su espalda baja, aunque sabía que en un instante u otro se pasarían; en ese momento, eso era lo de menos y poco a poco sus intensos gemidos se fueron deteniendo a medida que el mayor entraba totalmente en él.

Estados Unidos, al estar completamente dentro esperó unos momentos, necesitaba que Inglaterra se acostumbrara al nuevo tamaño que invadía su interior, mientras que su cuerpo era inundado con una increíble sensación que le era imposible de describir. Estar dentro del inglés era tan inexplicable, se sentía tan… perfecto.

Las manos de Reino Unido estaban posicionadas a cada lado del rostro propio, su boca entreabierta jadeaba en busca de más oxígeno del que sus pulmones podían soportar; arqueó un poco su espalda buscando mayor contacto con el americano, pero un escalofrío recorrió su columna, a lo que el de ojos verdes suponía que era debido por el contacto con suelo o por la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Va-vayamos a la cama —dijo mientras divisaba ese mismo mueble a la distancia.

El rubio más alto volteó su rostro al escuchar la voz del más chico pidiendo ir a la cama. A decir verdad era realmente incómodo estar arrodillado, e imaginó que estar de espaldas contra el piso también en lo era. Observó la posición en la que ambos se encontraban. Definitivamente no quería salir del aficionado al ocultismo, así que optó por otra cosa: tomó al gentleman con ambas manos, y con cuidado comenzó a levantarlo del suelo. Iggy a su vez, procuró sostenerse del cuello del mayor, enredando sus propias piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre que le cargaba, siendo esto un tanto doloroso, ya que aún tenía el miembro de este último dentro de sí.

Acto seguido, el cowboy juntó de nueva cuenta sus labios en un apasionado beso con el rubio que le sostenía, comenzando a incorporarse para dirigirse lentamente a la cama. Y cuando el activo sintió la suavidad de las cobijas en sus rodillas, delicadamente depósito al europeo en la lisura de las sábanas, obviamente sin separarse de este último.

—¿Así está mejor? —interrogó el más alto aparatándose de los labios ajenos, mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas embestidas.

—No creas que n-necesitaba ser cargado… ¡Pude hacerlo y-yo mí mismo! —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado, semicubriendo su rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos.

El anfitrión de la casa escuchó divertido cada comentario que el más chico hacía, lo más contradictoria que en su vida había podido encontrar, de hecho, cuando pensaba en su vida recuerda que sus primeros momentos fueron compartidos con Inglaterra.

La primera vez que lo vio se sintió tan feliz de tenerlo de compañía; también cuando conoció al pervertido de Francia y cuando ambos tuvieron una pequeña disputa por la custodia del pequeño de azules ojos, que en ese entonces no había recibido el nombre de "Estados Unidos".

Sinceramente se alegra mucho de haber elegido al chico de las cejas pobladas, pues a pesar de todas las controversias que se formaron tiempo después y durante su propia Independencia, nunca perdieron su contacto.

El gringo tomó las manos juguetonas del menor, las cuales se encontraban tapando su rostro, colocándolas a un costado de la cabeza del último y entrelazando sus propios dedos con los ajenos.

—No te contengas, quiero escucharte —comenzó a hacer las embestidas un poco más rápidas y profundas, le encantaba como es que las paredes internas del chico de cejas pobladas apretaban su miembro, le daba una increíble sensación.

Algunas veces el rubio menor de edad tocaba el punto dulce del rubio más claro, haciendo que este último se estremeciera poco más de lo anteriormente ocurrido, apretando inconscientemente sus manos junto con las del hombre sobre él.

Era extraño que el niño al que había criado y acurrucado en su regazo debido a las pesadillas nocturnas, fuese el mismo hombre al que ahora amaba profundamente y que estaba haciendo un papel sumamente activo en ese momento tan íntimo.

—América, intentem... o-otra posición —El de ojos esmeraldas no sabía cómo decirlo, sin embargo, quería darle más placer a su amado.

«¿Otra posición?» pensó el norteamericano, ¿estaba escuchando bien? Afirmó a esto internamente. Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre la forma en la que los jóvenes del film porno se colocaban, pero no estaba seguro si al más bajo le gustaría. Aunque probar con una de esas no estaría mal.

Soltó las pequeñas manos que sujetaba, y dirigió dichas extremidades a las lindas piernas del británico, levantándole nuevamente como hace momentos había hecho. Y ahora fue el gringo quien se sentó en la cama, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para quedar justamente en medio de esta.

Unos cojines con la bandera americana adornaban la cama, los cuales usó para recargarse y continuar. Ahora era el más bajo quien montaba al más alto. Movió sus manos desde las piernas del inglés y las llevó hasta las caderas ajenas, sujetando firmemente y levantando un poco a la nación extranjera, para poder penetrar repetidamente.

El anglosajón se dejó hacer por el de ojos topacio, le resultaba un poco embarazoso que le viera directamente, pero estaba bien. Si se trataba de América todo estaría bien.

Ser sujetado por la cadera era un poco extraño para el de ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, se dispuso a llevar ambas manos a su parte trasera, separando sus glúteos y cerrando lentamente sus bellos orbes, para disfrutar plácidamente de la actividad que ahora mantenían.

Paulatinamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con la fuerza de sus piernas, profundizando más el contacto con la nación anfitriona. Ocasionalmente dejaba que su jadeos se volvieran bastante audibles, mascullando en determinados plazos uno que otro sonido bastante placentero.

De vez en cuando, Estados Unidos levantaba sus caderas para poder llegar más profundo, y también soltaba unos cuantos jadeos cuando todo su miembro era cubierto completamente por el interior del que se encontraba montándole, y sin embargo, su vista no se apartaba del rostro de Arthur. Aquellas expresiones que este hacía cuando era penetrado eran simplemente… hermosas. Pero el norteamericano quería más, mucho más.

—Eres tan erótico —soltó hacia el inglés con un tono de voz un tanto ronco debido a la excitación por la que pasaba, para después, acercar su mano a la virilidad del rubio sobre sí, comenzando a masturbarlo.

—¡No lo so… —espetó a medias el gentleman casi al instante en que su hombría era tomada; pero siguió subiendo y bajando de forma lenta pero constante, presionando ligeramente el miembro del de ojos topacio cuando este estaba totalmente dentro y disminuyendo cuando las caderas del británico iban hacia arriba.

Poco pasó para que el de cejas pobladas tuviera poca fuerza en las piernas, pues no solía hacer mucho -por no decir nada- de ejercicio y de un momento a otro interrumpió todos sus movimientos, ansiado más fruición por parte del cowboy,, pero sin la resistencia física para hacerlo.

Inglaterra bajó lentamente la mirada; «Pervertido friki adicto a los videojuegos» se dijo mentalmente cuando se encontró con la mirada de su anfitrión, que de seguro le había estado vadeando minuciosamente todo su cuerpo, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Pero algo se le hacía raro en todo este acto, ¿desde cuándo Alfred era tan apuesto?; aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza del anglosajón. El mayor parecía esculpido por griegos, bueno, no exactamente, pero para un amante de la comida rápida debería ser imposible tener un cuerpo tan bien torneado por culpa de aquellas dietas basadas en grasa; no era precisamente musculoso, pero al menos se encontraba más fornido que su propio cuerpo, y por bastante.

Llevó sus propias manos al pecho del estadounidense mientras se recostaba sobre el hombre debajo de sí. Acto seguido, comenzó a besar ligeramente el cuello del americano, pasando ocasionalmente su lengua sin dejar marcas ni mordidas, subiendo con ternura por una de las mejillas de la nación a la que había ido a visitar, para terminar en las comisuras de los labios del mismo.

Terminó por besar tiernamente al de azules ojos, moviéndose lentamente en la boca de éste, esperando a que también respondiera al contacto que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, el Reino Unido se había dignado a hacer.

Por otra parte, al de mayor altura le sorprendió que el británico le besara de esa manera, es decir, lo normal sería que él mismo hiciera eso; sin embargo, sonrió ante tal gesto e instantáneamente le correspondió, moviendo sus labios sobre los ajenos, donde de vez en cuando chupada el labio inferior del rubio más claro de ambos.

Al notar que el europeo había dejado de moverse, nuevamente tomó el _mando_ y sosteniendo las caderas del inglés, comenzó a subirlas y bajarlas un poco más rápido, buscando más contacto entre su miembro y la entrada del rubio más claro.

—A-ahh... ¡i-diota! —gritó el de ojos vedes mientras cortaba bruscamente el beso—. E-eso duele —ciertamente la posición en la que se encontraba no parecía ser cómoda, sin contar, claro, con su falta de flexibilidad y con el hecho de ser penetrado continuamente.

Sus palabras eran interrumpidas abruptamente por los movimientos del cowboy; estaba consciente de que le lastimaba ser movido de esa manera, aunque a decir verdad, no era demasiado comparado con el goce que sentía.

—L-Lo lamento Igg... —el americano pasó sus manos a los glúteos del menor y los apretó ligeramente entre sus manos, sin dejar de lado el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

Tales gestiones le encantaban a tal grado que, inconscientemente, comenzó a morder su propio labio inferior; miraba encantado el rostro de la persona sobre sí, las expresiones que este mostraba eran increíbles, razón por la cual su ritmo de embestidas no cesaba. Quería seguir viendo más. Pero el gusto le duró poco, ya que sintió como lentamente se iba acercando al clímax.

—Me voy a correr —susurró este mismo, cerca del rostro del rubio más pequeño de altura, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo lentamente como se acercaba al final.

Esas palabras dichas por el estadounidense hicieron a de ojos esmeraldas estremecerse, más de lo que estaban logrando las penetraciones.

«¿Va a hacerlo dentro de mí?» pensaba el británico para sí. En toda su vida sexual nunca había dejado que nadie le hiciese aquello, sin embargo ¿por qué no sentía la necesidad de reprocharle a su amante aquel acto? No lo sabía, pero quería que lo hiciera; la idea le resultaba sumamente apasionante.

Inconscientemente apretó su entrada e intensos espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su columna, sintiendo el momento exacto de cómo todo aquello culminaba.

En efecto, Arthur se había venido sobre el vientre del estadounidense, ensuciando y esparciendo aquel tibio líquido que ahora se encontraba entre los cuerpo de ambos.

—¡Ya... Basta, Alfred!

La Potencia Americana sintió inmediatamente como el líquido que había salido de la virilidad del extranjero recorría su abdomen y las ingles, pero por su parte, siguió embistiendo con un poco más de velocidad, ya que prontamente él también se encontraría en la misma situación.

Aunque a todo esto, el gringo se preguntaba si estaría bien venirse dentro del anglosajón, ya que no sabía si a este último le parecería correcto, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo completo y por consiguiente, liberó su esencia dentro del inglés.

El norteamericano no sabía cómo describir la increíble sensación que estaba teniendo. Era como tocar el cielo por unos instantes, que le parecieron efímeros pero inigualables. Extrañamente se sintió cansado, pero a pesar de ello estaba feliz, muy feliz. Con cuidado rodeó la pequeña cintura de su amado y se apegó a él, colocando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y sintiendo como este respiraba rápidamente. El goce que sentía en ese instante no cabía en su pecho.

Lo había hecho. Lo había hecho con su querido y amado Arthur, que, aunque a este le costó admitirlo al principio, había aceptado que lo amaba, porque a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no era del tipo de personas que lo dirían abiertamente, sabía que esos sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos.

—¿Inglaterra...? —llamó al de cabellos claros con un dulce tono de voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió casi al instante. No quería contestar de forma tan cortante, pero debido a las circunstancias, fue lo que alcanzó mascullar.

—Te amo —subió su mirada topacio hacia las esmeraldas, brindándole la sonrisa más cálida de todas.

No había dudado en sus palabras, lo había dicho de todo corazón, porque era verdad, lo amaba; no porque hubiera tenido relaciones con él, sino porque desde el momento en el que Inglaterra se le había "confesado" lo supo, el amor era mutuo, y era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

¿El británico había escuchado bien?, ¿alguien que no fuera su reflejo en el espejo le estaba diciendo que le amaba? Tardó en reaccionar debido a que esas y mil preguntas más cruzaron su cabeza en ese momento.

Por su parte, Norte América no sabía lo que pasaría después, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionarían las demás naciones ¿Les sería extraña su relación?, aunque realmente no le preocupaba, ya que cuales fueran las reacciones de los demás, no le importarían; sabía que a su lado estaría Iggy apoyándole, y eso era lo único que cabía en sus pensamientos en ese momento, su amado Arthur Kirkland.

¿Pero qué pasaría si el extranjero no quería? Si es que se equivocaba y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, lo único que podía pedir era que a pesar de ello siguieran manteniéndose en contacto, porque al norteamericano le haría feliz estar cerca del anglosajón, verlo feliz, saber que está ahí…

Si. Eso sería suficiente para él.

—Te amo demasiado, Arthur —de un momento a otro, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lágrimas que, más que otra cosa, eran de bienestar.

Kirkland no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué pasaba eso?, ¿acaso algo malo le hizo él?, ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar en ese instante?

Tal vez fue porque el inglés le conocía desde hace tiempo o fueron actos de reflejo por frenar el llanto ajeno, pero posicionó sus manos a cada costado del rostro del más alto, sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas y pegando frente con frente al chico debajo de sí.

—Tranquilo Alfred, tranquilo —susurró al de azules ojos mientras cerraba los suyos propios—. Ya estoy aquí y no me apartaré de tu lado. No otra vez —le intentó calmar con ese tono dulce que usaba cuando el americano era apenas un niño.

"Ya estoy aquí, y no me apartaré de tu lado…" Definitivamente escuchar aquellas palabras lo hacían sentirse bien, y esta vez sabía que podía confiar plenamente en el Reino Unido, porque sabía que no sería defraudado por la persona que lo vio crecer. Tampoco el de orbes azules lo haría, no lo dejaría.

Instintivamente, el británico bajo sus labios, buscando contacto con los ajenos, posándose sutilmente en estos mismos, brindando un tacto ligero pero tan noble y cariñoso.

América correspondió gustoso al beso, tomando con delicadeza los labios ajenos, como si de una fina ala de mariposa se tratase, y lentamente llevó ambas manos al rostro ajeno.

—Aunque eres un idiota —el inglés cortó el beso. Acto seguido retiró el miembro del americano de su entrada, dejándose caer a un lado de su amado, usando sus _ridículos_ cojines de la bandera norteamericana para hundir su rostro, notando ligeramente como su espalda baja comenzaba a presentar ligeras y dolorosas punzadas de lo que vendría a ser resultado de su encuentro sexual.

El más joven de edad no dijo nada, simplemente observó las acciones de su amado y optó por recostarse junto a él, abrazándolo.

—Pero soy _tú_ idiota —contestó sonriendo divertido ante tal insulto, al cual, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Veía de frente el pequeño cuerpo del extranjero, sonriendo bobamente gracias a lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Con una mano acarició sus claros cabellos como cuando el mayor de edad lo hacía con él de pequeño.

El de orbes esmeraldas se volteó un poco al sentir la mano de América sobre sus finas hebras doradas, acto seguido se acomodó, dándole la espalda y abrazando la pequeña almohada en la que antes había hundido su rostro.

—Oye América —se animó a hablar pausadamente, ocultando el rubor que se estaba apoderando de su rostro con uno de los cojines de la cama—. ¿Esto nos convierte en a-amantes? —No creyó decirlo de forma tan directa, pero por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento parecido al valor estaba florando en su pecho, producto de la confianza y la intimidad que ahora gozaba con el hombre junto a él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —aprovechó que el menor estaba de espaldas para así acercarse a su oído y susurrar lo último, depositando un pequeño beso en su oreja.

Arthur no contestó. Sin embargo, comenzaba a gustarle ser tratado así por el cowboy, era lindo tener alguien con quien contar a partir de ese momento, tal vez podría acostumbrarse.

El de mayor estatura pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del más chico y acercó su cabeza a la nuca de este último, respirando su esencia y dejando nuevamente un beso en esta. Nunca pensó que eso llegaría a pasar. Pero hay que ver lo que son las cosas, pasó justamente el 14 de Febrero: Día del AMOR y la Amistad. Eso le recordaba a los chocolates que el de ojos esmeralda le había traído y en cambio, el norteamericano no le había dado absolutamente nada. Con todo lo que pasó olvidó completamente el regalo -el cual no tenía- que debería haberle dado a Iggy.

—¿El sexo cuenta como regalo de San Valentín? —habló dudoso sin pensar lo que había dicho, pero sinceramente estaba confundido sobre qué tipo de regalo debía darle ahora al inglés.

El británico abrió los ojos como si de platos se tratase. Definitivamente, mataría al americano.

—¿¡No tenías mi regalo en algún lugar de aquí, cierto!? —el de ojos verdes se le fue encima, intentando asfixiarlo con la almohada, la misma que tenía en brazos momentos anteriores—. Me retracto de lo dicho. ¿¡Quien quisiera ser tu amante!? Además, ¿por qué te atascaste así los chocolates? —ciertamente le estaba reprochando aquel comportamiento infantil que tuvo cuando recién llegó.

El americano, desesperado -y asustado- golpeaba la cama en busca de aire. Oh sí, definitivamente se había molestado.

—¡No es mi culpa, estaban muy buenos! —o eso se hubiera entendido si la almohada no estuviera sobre su cara.

—¿¡Es que no sabes que tienes que ser atento con tus visitas!? Especialmente conmigo. ¡Friki obeso! —instintivamente, y por el forcejeo del más alto por respirar, despegó la almohada de su rostro, comenzando a golpearle con la misma mientras volvía a posicionarse sobre el estadounidense con las piernas a cada costado del torso de este.

"Especialmente conmigo". Eso le pareció bastante lindo al cowboy, a pesar de estar siendo asfixiado por el que mencionó eso. Pero cuando el menor de altura quitó la almohada de su rostro, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le miró sonriendo nuevamente.

De alguna manera logró quitarle el cojín con el que estaba siendo agredido, aventándole por ahí lejos. Acto seguido tomó el rostro del rubio más chico y lo acercó al suyo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos chocaran.

—Ciertamente lo olvidé, discúlpame, pero quizás podamos hacer algo después, algo que tú quieras —le habló lo más sincero posible, con una mirada que también lo demostraba. Estaba arrepentido de no haberle dado un regalo, pero definitivamente lo recompensaría.

—Mientras, ¿qué tal si te doy un adelanto y vamos por una segunda ronda, eh? —se le insinuó sonriéndole de lado. Claramente el anfitrión de la casa no se había cansado, o al menos, no del todo.

¿Una segunda ronda? El de ojos esmeralda pensó aquello unos segundos, sintiendo como un pequeño escalofrío recorría su columna—. ¿Có-cómo que una segunda r-ronda, eh? —no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo más seguro era que le flaquearan las piernas si intentase ponerse de pie en ese momento; no es como si le hubiera dado muy duro, pero ese pequeño dolorcillo de hace unos instantes estaba comenzando a volverse un poco más presente, sin embargo, soportable a fin de cuentas—, ¿¡estás tratando de decir que no estás feliz con dejar adolorido mi trasero!? —le reprochaba con cada palabra dicha—. ¡Tal vez deberías ser _tú_ el que deba estar abajo esa próxima ronda. Mocoso malagradecido!

Acto seguido tomo ambas mejillas del gringo con sus manos, estirando las mismas un poco, sin saña, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que aquello resultara incómodo.

—¡Bromeaba! Dejémoslo hasta aquí, ¡no quiero tener un dolor en el trasero también! —comenzó a reír mientras intentaba alejar las manos ajenas de su rostro.

Esto le recordaba a sus castigos de pequeño. Que nostálgico.

Sinceramente no sabía que pasaría después de todo eso, pero cualquier cosa que fuera, quería estar con su amante, pasar cada día con él y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Que ambos supieran más de cada uno, que compartieran muchísimas cosas, y sobre todo, ser felices, disfrutar estar juntos y que por supuesto, ninguna adversidad los separara de nuevo.

Miró al chico sobre sí; lo amaba, con todo su ser. Había hecho una buena elección al enamorarse de esta persona. Más tarde ajustaría "ciertas cuentas" con el francés, pero justo en ese momento, Alfred F. Jones pondría todo de su parte para hacer feliz al hombre con quien quería compartir el resto de su eternidad: Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
